Crystal Works
by Gabby1
Summary: Can Qui-Gon and Obi-wan stop a group of mysterious assasins and solve a sabotage mystery in time to save an entire planet?
1. Default Chapter

Crystal Works  
-Takes place 9 years before TPM  
Disclaimer-I don't own Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan, they belong to George Lucas & co. Any other recognizable names probably belong to them too.  
  
16 year old Obi-Wan stared out the window of the starship Kelley. The spaceport of Venquiru was alive with seething masses of aliens. They came from all edges of the galaxy on cargo ships. Venquiru was the center of trade for Fratbex Crystals. These crystals were mined from the core of the planet and used as a power source in many ships. Since they were so plentiful and so powerful, the crystals were very valuable. The inhabitants of Venguiru were mostly miners, excepting the few who ran the mining companies. Their government was composed of the labor unions. The planet ran smoothly, with four major companies exporting crystals. There wasn't much education, everyone grew up to be a miner. Occasionally a child would escape and become part of a crew on one of the cargo vessels. Most recently, two of the most powerful companies on Venguiru, North Cap Alpha and West Point Beta, had experienced a string of sabotages. Each had blamed the other, and as a result, both companies had stopped operating, leaving thousands jobless, and an incredible shortage of crystals. An investigation had been instigated by the Republic to bring to light the culprits. Progress had been made until chief investigator Pulas Dafand had been murdered. Alderaan Celea Lowski had requested Jedi protection when she took over Dafand's position. This had all been on the report given to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan when they were assigned this mission. Obi-Wan had listened to Qui-Gon as he had outlined their task, then went off to meditate.  
"Obi-Wan, let's go, Ms. Lowski will be waiting" Qui-Gon called from down the hall.  
"Yes Master." Obi-Wan replied as he left the bed where he had spent the last two days of his space journey. He left the quarters and hurried off the small ship, after waving good-bye to Wesav, the pilot. Wesav had ferried Obi-Wan and his master to many planets around the galaxy, and he was beginning to become a good friend of Obi-Wan's. The first thing Obi-Wan noticed when he stepped off the ship was the atmosphere of the spaceport. The very air vibrated with an electric pulse. It was unbearably hot and the suns shone brightly. The din of noise assaulted the senses, as did the smell of over-worked miners, coming to the spaceport on their day off. Their was a row of shops, bars, and other assorted buildings just across the way from the docking bay where the Kelley had landed. Obi-Wan felt as small as a Flakon in the constant stir of activity. Stepping to Qui-Gon's side he pulled uncomfortably on the brown robes he wore. It was making him much too hot, and he wished he could take it off. His eyes darted nervously around the spaceport, wondering if at any moment he would get lost. Qui-Gon sensed his padawan's unease through their bond and sent waves of reassurance across it while putting a steadying hand on the young boy's shoulder. Qui-Gon's eyes flashed in recognition as he spied a short woman, standing out against the crowd. She had waist-length brown hair tied back in the Venguirun style and soft brown eyes that seemed to drink in everything. Qui-Gon immediately recognized her as Celea Lowski, as did Obi-Wan a few seconds later. The two quickly strode over to greet her.   
Celea regarded the two Jedi with a critical eye. The taller one was older, probably forties, with brown hair just beginning to be streaked with gray and striking blue eyes. The younger and shorter one had blue eyes as well. His brown hair was cut short, with a single braid. Self-consciously straightening her green tunic, she welcomed them.  
"Good morning, I hope your flight went smoothly. I am Celea Lowski, chief investigator in the sabotage cases. If you would follow me, I have transport waiting for us. I will explain everything once we are there." She turned on her heel and was just about to lead them through the crowd when Obi-Wan felt the disturbance. He and Qui-Gon immediately activated their lightsabers to block the first onslaught of blaster shots. Stepping in front of the intended target, Celea, the two Jedi twirled their lightsabers expertly in front. The blaster fire stopped and they dashed off in the direction it had originated. Using the force to pick out the person who had fired the blasts, the Jedi used enhanced speed to catch up. Neither expected the man to whirl around and fire two more shots. In doing this, he knocked Qui-Gon's lightsaber to the ground. The area had cleared mostly when the first shots had been fired, so the gunman had a clear shot at Celea. Knowing this, and having no time to get his lightsaber, Qui-Gon threw himself in front of the shots.  
"Master!" the cry was ripped from Obi-Wan's throat. He felt the exploding pain of the blaster shots hitting Qui-Gon through his bond. Tearing his gaze away from the prone form of his injured master, he searched for the mysterious assassin, but he was gone. Running to his Master's side, he dropped to his knees and deactivated his lightsaber. Obi turned Qui-Gon over. The blaster had hit him once in the left shoulder, and once in the left thigh. Qui-Gon breathed in ragged gasps but was still aware. Through the descending veil of unconsciousness he was mindful of his padawan grasping his hand in panic.  
"Master, hold on, please hold on!" Obi-Wan whispered fiercely, tears welling in his eyes. Pain tore through Qui-Gon as the blackness and peacefulness of senselessness overcame him.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What do you think? Please review. I am working on the second chapter right now, hopefully I will have that up soon.-Thanks Gabby 


	2. Chapter Two

-Sorry this took so long to post, I've been really busy lately and totally forgot all about it  
Black smoke wafted up into the pink sky as the three suns of Venguiru sank wearily under the horizon. A small breeze ruffled Obi-Wan's short-cropped hair and brushed lightly against his cheek. Silently, he stood observing the fire raging before him, his thoughts nulled by the events of the day. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he surveyed the wealth of destruction. The blaster fire from the day's encounter. The fires that had consumed several crates were still burning, despite the efforts of many civilians. Sensing a presence behind him, Obi-Wan turned to find Celea standing behind him. Her eyes were haunted and she looked as if she had become old in a few hours. She placed a comforting hand on the young Padawan shoulders and led him away from the port, where many off-worlders and Venguirens were working to repair the damages done.   
" Your Master will be just fine, Obi-Wan, he is recovering from the blaster shot in a bacta tank at the nearest medical." Celea explained as she led Obi-Wan to her transport. Obi-Wan briefly remembered his master being placed on a meditransport and being taken away. Obi-Wan had wanted to go, but knew he had to stay to protect Celea and help in the repair effort.  
" Are we going there now?" he asked hopefully.  
"Yes," replied Celea, " I need to talk to both of you, it's obvious this situation is becoming more out of hand by the minute." Obi-Wan allowed himself a small sigh of relief, at least he would be able to see his Master and be sure he was alright.  
The ride to the medical was short and uneventful, passing by several mining offices that Celea would point out. Celea noticed the young mans distraction and sighed. The poor boy, it was obvious he was worried about his Master. She was too. She knew that he had taken that blaster shot for her, and it made her uneasy to think he could have died. Celea had grown up in a mining family where you had to be independent to be able to survive. Knowing that she would not still be among the living but for one man's actions made her feel vulnerable. Casting away the thoughts with a shake of her head she turned her attention to more important matters. The sabotage of the crystal mines. 


	3. Chapter Three

When Qui-Gon awoke he was staring into the anxious face of his Padawan. "Master." Obi-Wan breathed with relief.   
"Mmm," Qui-Gon groaned as he sat up.  
"That will teach you to get in the way of a blaster," came Celea's voice from the doorway to Qui-Gon's room. "Now, I think I should explain a little more about the current situation. This is not the first time my life has been threatened. In fact, there have been several attempts on all the investigators over the past few monthes, including Dafand's death. I merely represent the people of Venguiru, even though I am Aldreraan, I have lived here all my life. The two investigators from North Cap Alpha and West Point Beta have been collabarating with me, but not with each other. Each company still blames the other. I believe the sabotage is an outside job, meant to cripple the planet's economy. Dafand shared my opinion, because of this he is dead. I think that whoever is responsible for the sabotage wants the companies to go on blaming each other, and anyone who thinks otherwise is disposed of."  
"Don't worry ma'am, we will not fail to protect you, you will finish your investigation." Qui-Gon assured from his position in the bed.  
"As I gathered from earlier today, for which I am grateful. However, it would seem you are no longer in any shape to provide protection." Celea turned to look at Obi-Wan. "Can I trust your apprentice to provide adequate protection?" Obi-Wan looked offended and glared at his Master. Qui-Gon looked at Celea, puzzeled, she was arrogant for someone who had requested help.  
"I will not be off my feet for long, I promise. And until then, you may trust Obi-Wan with your life, I know I do." Obi-Wan smiled at his Master's words, then turned his gaze to Celea.   
" Should we relocate to your home, and discuss the investigation in greater detail?" Obi-Wan asked  
"If Master Qui-Gon feels up to it, I think that would be sensible." Celea agreed. After receiving confirmation from the doctor, Celea led the Jedi to her home. It was a simple two story structure, built in the traditional Venguiren style, with no windows and large doors on the first and second story. Once inside, Obi-Wan had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the lighting. The walls were all dark hues, balck and puple. The lights were dimmed by large shades. Qui-Gon was moved to the second story with Obi-Wan in the same room. Once the Jedi had settled in, they meditated, Qui-Gon using a healing trance. Celea watched, unnoticed, from the doorway. Jedi were fascinating, she decided.  
The next day, Celea took the Jedi to North Cap Alpha to veiw the scene of the sabatoge. The mining equipment had malfunctioned due to miswired circuitry, causing cave-ins in the shafts. While the two Jedi inspected the equipment, Celea spoke with Geruf Bedek, the man handeling Alpha's investigations. He glanced warily at the two Jedi, then curtly nodded at Celea and strode off to an unknown destination. Celea approached Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.   
"As you can see, this was an inside job. Several new miners were signed on the week before the sabotage, but only one of them is an off-worlder. I believe he is in on the sabotage. He is from the nearby planet Orewcex. They have every reason to want to sabotage the mines, our exports compete with their export of similar cystals. With our mining disabled, they will certainily benifit. It's the same case with the sabotage of Beta, one Jiolil Likes, from the planet Orewcex, signed on two days before a mysterious blast caused a cave-in that cost many lives and much expensive equipment. Despite this logic, we lack evidence convicting the two Orewcexians. I believe that they belong to a group of terrorists known as Kilo. If we could connect these two Orewcexians with Kilo, along with the evidence we already have, we could stop this madness." Celea explained  
"How do you suggest going about that?" asked Obi-Wan.  
"Well, if I could get datapad records of transmissons, or perhaps holographs..." Celea explained throwing an exasperated glare at the young apprentice. The trio began to walk back to their transport when several figures in black approached them. In the deserted mine the group that faced the Jedis and Celea looked out of place. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan allowed their hands to stray into their robes to brush against the handles of their sabers. Celea looked almost angry as she faced the ten assailents. Before they could even draw their blasters the two Jedi rushed the group. Whirling in flashes of green and blue, they dispatched several of the assasins before the others managed to fire their blasters. Qui-Gon, still recovering from his injury, stepped back to protect Celea while Obi-Wan launched into action. Soon the four remaining assassins retreated down the shaft. Obi-Wan leaned heavily against the wall for a moment, then turned to his Master. The wound had been aggravated by the action and Qui-Gon looked pained. Celea, suitably impressed by Obi-Wan's fighting prowess, looked at the older Jedi with concern.  
"We should get him to a medical." she exclaimed. Qui-Gon waved the suggestion away, but Obi-Wan could sense the pain through their bond and agreed with Celea. Celea ran ahead to get the transport, wary of any lingering assassins, while Obi-Wan helped his Master down the hallway. Obi-Wan knew, with his Master incapicitated, this was going to be a diffucult mission. He only hoped they could survive this seemingly blood-thirsty planet long enough to solve the sabtogage and get home. At least Celea seemed to regard him with a bit more respect he thought as he saw the transports lights shining around the next corner of the shaft. Waiting for the transport to slow, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were startled when it didn't. With dawning fear they faced a transport barrelling towards them in the narrow shaft. Backpedalling as fast as they could, the Jedi realized there was nowhere to go. Because of the headlights, the driver of the transport was obscured, and impossible to recognize. Facing oncoming death, Obi-Wan could only wonder what had happened to Celea. 


End file.
